


The Proper Way to Eat A Grapefruit

by littleUhOh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, G!P, Girl Penis, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleUhOh/pseuds/littleUhOh
Summary: Clarke + Lexa + Linen Closet =???
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 306





	The Proper Way to Eat A Grapefruit

**Author's Note:**

> !!!-This is a G!P Story-!!!  
> Don't say I didn't warn you.

Lexa knows they shouldn’t be doing this. And it wasn’t just because they were in a linen closet. It didn’t matter where Lexa was with Clarke. If they were together it was wrong. Wrong because Lexa knows she can’t be alone in a room with Clarke Griffin without them going at it like horny teenagers. Wrong because Clarke wasn’t hers. Clarke had a boyfriend and at this moment he was somewhere downstairs with the rest of the party goers while the two of them hid away in a quiet corner. 

Lexa was having a hard time breathing. It was too hot in here for what she’s doing. What  _ they’re  _ doing. But Lexa would suffer through the stifling heat for the rest of her days as long as she could remain wrapped around Clarke. Their skin flushed and sticky with sweat. Sharing breath. Their bodies. 

“Fuck, Lex.” Clarke groans in Lexa’s neck where she had buried her face in an attempt to muffle her moans. “Right there.”

Lexa grips Clarke’s thighs tighter in answer and continues to slowly pump into Clarke. It would almost feel like making love if they weren’t in a dark closet. And if Clarke had chosen Lexa instead of Finn. Well, Clarke was choosing her now and Lexa wasn’t going to waste her time with Clarke thinking of the person going home with her tonight. 

“You fit me so well, Clarke.” Lexa whispers in Clarke’s ear, punctuating her remark with a hard push of her hips at the end of her thrust and a nip to Clarke’s earlobe. 

“Fuck.” Clarke hisses and Lexa can feel Clarke’s nails digging into the skin of her back, hoping it leaves marks. She likes having something to remind her of their trysts. Some physical proof of her time with Clarke. 

“Do you like that?” Lexa asks. She kisses her way down Clarkes throat to the tops of her breasts exposed by the sundress Lexa currently had hiked up around her waist. She keeps her pace slow but drives her hips hard into Clarke when she feels herself bottom out into Clarke. Clarke whines in Lexa’s ear on her next thrust and it’s enough encouragement for Lexa to keep going. She buries her face in Clarke’s chest and focuses on the feeling of Clarke’s wet warmth sucking her in. Clarke’s walls flutter around Lexa her next thrust and her hips stutter from the feeling. 

“Don’t stop.” Clarke whines and Lexa lifts her face to kiss Clarke hard and picks up her pace. 

“Never.” Lexa breathes against Clarke’s lips and tries not to let the emotions she feels whenever she’s this wrapped up in Clarke to show in her eyes. She goes in for another kiss but Clarke pulls back and pins her with blue eyes. 

Clarke’s eyes dart around Lexa’s face looking for something.

“What?” 

“I’ve missed this.” Clarke whispers and splays her hand over Lexa’s chest. 

“Fuck, Clarke.” Lexa chokes and stops her movement. Clarke’s sudden softness disarming. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Clarke drops her hand to reach for the junction of their bodies. She clears her throat. “I meant your cock.” She grins and squeezes the base of Lexa’s cock. The softness in her eyes gone, replaced by a mischievous glint. “You always fuck me so good, Lexa. No matter how good you fuck me I always want more. I’m wet for days afterward.” 

“Jesus, Clarke.” Lexa hisses and pushes Clarke against the shelf full of linens behind her with a dull thud. “That fucking mouth of yours.” 

“What about it?” Clarke teases as she pulls Lexa by her opened shirt collar to her. They smile into their next kiss and Lexa starts her slow grind into Clarke again. 

“It’s going to get you in trouble one day.” Lexa huffs out, her pace quickening. 

“Mmm.” Clarke hums, threading one of her hands into Lexa’s hair. “Like fucking you in a random closet?”

“More like finishing me with your mouth in said closet.” Lexa says between rough kisses. 

“Think you can last that long?” Clarke challenges and Lexa growls in retaliation. She grips Clarke’s hips and pins her still so she can forcefully rut into Clarke. 

“Oh, fuck, Lex.” Clarke cries out too loudly. Lexa covers Clarke’s mouth with her hand and continues to pump into Clarke, straining her ears to hear any curious party goers over the rhythmic thumping of Clarke’s back against the closet. The action seems to only increase Clarke’s pleasure because she moans into Lexa’s hand and flutters around her cock. 

Clarke grips painfully onto Lexa’s shoulders and Lexa presses harder against Clarke’s mouth with her hand. “I want you to come for me, Clarke.” Lexa hisses. “Don’t you want to come before people start wondering where we are? Come looking for us?” Clarke whimpers into Lexa’s hand and her walls clamp around her. 

“You like the idea of people finding us?” Lexa questions. She can feel the back of her shirt sticking to her sweaty skin, can feel the burn of her abs and thighs from thrusting into Clarke. But she keeps her pace, keeps driving into Clarke’s slick heat and sucking in the humid air of the closet. “Do you want  _ him  _ to find us while I’m deep inside you? Fucking you? Using you for my pleasure?”

Clarke squirms under Lexa’s hands, clenching hard around her cock. Keeping up her pace, Lexa quickly moves to replace her hand with her mouth. When she feels Clarke’s walls fluttering wildly around her she drops her hand to Clarke’s clit and rubs tight circles over the hard bud. It only takes a handful of hard thrusts before Clarke goes rigid and Lexa kisses her deeply to drown out the sounds of her moaning. 

Lexa slows her pace and gently pushes into Clarke, helping her to ride out her orgasm. She doesn’t let up on Clarke’s clit though. She continues to rub mindless shapes against her, dipping her fingers down to collect their combined slick. 

“Baby.” Clarke wimpers against Lexa’s mouth. If she was pleading for Lexa to give her clit a break, calling Lexa baby was the wrong way to go about it. The word just stirs the pot of emotions in Lexa’s gut more. The guilt and jealousy, the pain and pleasure. She wants to devour Clarke. Make her come over and over again until they use up the scant oxygen left in this fucking closet.

“I love it when you fall apart for me, Clarke.” Lexa says truthfully. She pushes into Clarke more surely, more like the slow pace they started with. “When you come so hard on my cock you nearly push me out of you.”

Clarke throws her head back to suck in air before giving into her body and meeting Lexa thrust for thrust. “I thought you said I was the one with the mouth?” 

“I know how much you love my mouth though.” Lexa smirks. 

Clarke’s mouth falls open and Lexa’s sure they are replaying the same night in their heads. The night Lexa first tasted Clarke’s cunt and Clarke in turn first tasted her. 

Lexa continues her slow pumping into Clarke, her gentle ministrations on her clit. 

“Lexa.” Clarke hums. “Lexa.” 

“Clarke.” 

“I’m gonna come again. I’m gonna…”

Lexa leans back to watch Clarke tumble into her second orgasm. Her mouth opens to spill a moan but Clarke catches herself with her own hand. Her eyes squint shut and her brows crease together as a pretty blush washes over her face. Lexa clenches her thighs and wills herself not to come as she watches Clarke’s body go rigid and then shake. Fluid floods Lexa’s thighs and Clarke’s eyes pop open comically wide. 

Lexa feels her own mouth open in shock as she looks down to their joined bodies to see them covered in Clarke’s come. Lexa brings her soaked hand up to her mouth to taste and nearly comes herself from the taste. 

“Fuck.” They both moan in unison and Lexa withdraws from inside Clarke as quickly and gently as possible before urging Clarke down to her knees. 

“Clarke.” Lexa begs. “Clarke, please I need to come. I need your mouth.”

Clarke hums and messily takes Lexa into her mouth.

“I’m not going to last long.” Lexa warns and Clarke hums around her in acknowledgement. 

Clarke wraps her hand around the base of Lexa’s cock, squeezing rhythmically. The warmth of Clarke’s tongue circles Lexa’s sensitive head and all she can do is try not to jog her hips too hard into Clarke’s face as she fills Clarke’s mouth with her come. 

“Fuck.” Lexa moans. She gently runs her fingers through Clarke’s blonde waves as Clarke licks her clean. 

“I guess you did last till my mouth.” Clarke chuckles as she stands with Lexa’s help. 

“Barely.” Lexa smiles and kisses Clarke softly in thanks, dipping her tongue into Clarke’s mouth to taste herself there. “I’ll never get sick of that.”

“Hmm.” Clarke nods in agreement. 

Lexa pointedly looks down to her ruined pants and the puddle on the floor. “So...that was different.”

Clarke blushes and tries to hide her face from Lexa. “I’ve never done that before. I didn’t even know I could.”

“Hey. It’s okay.” Lexa coos and pulls Clarke against her front. “It’s a pretty nice compliment actually.” 

“Yeah well, we’re royally fucked. It’s gonna be pretty obvious what we were doing the minute we go back downstairs.” 

Clarke’s not wrong and Lexa wishes she didn’t selfishly want everyone to know. Instead she shrugs nonchalantly and grabs a towel from the shelf behind Clarke. 

“Benefits of fucking in a linen closet.” Lexa smiles and stoops to clean up their mess. Clarke shuffles awkwardly in the dark while Lexa wipes the towel over her now flaccid cock and through her trimmed crop of pubic hair. She tucks herself back into her pants and grabs another towel to gently clean up Clarke’s thighs and vagina. She pulls Clarke’s underwear from her back pocket and kneels to gingerly pull them up creamy thighs. 

“I wanted to keep these but I think you might need them more than me tonight.” 

Lexa really did plan on keeping them. Earlier Clarke had used the rouse of having to squeeze behind Lexa to stuff her underwear in her back pocket before quietly slipping upstairs. Lexa didn’t need to be told twice to follow the blonde. It had been two months since they last had a moment alone together. Two months of hell. 

Once Lexa had them cleaned up as well as she could she peaked her head out of the closet to a thankfully empty hallway. Leaning back into the closet, Lexa pulls Clarke in for a slow kiss. They’ve been gone long enough already but Lexa can’t help but run her hands along Clarke’s frame. To steal a few more moments with the woman.

“Let’s not wait so long next time, huh?” Lexa asks. She’s weak to say it but she doesn’t care. She’ll be weak for Clarke. 

“Lexa…” Clarke sighs. “You know I can’t make any promises. I would if I could but-”

“It’s fine.” Lexa cuts Clarke off. She doesn’t need to hear all the reasons why they can’t meet like normal people. Can't even pretend to be friends. They could never be friends. 

“Lex.” Clarke starts softly reaching for Lexa’s face. 

“Just go.” Lexa whispers, her eyes closed to Clarke’s touch. “I’ll be down once I figure out how to deal with my pants.” 

“Ok.” Clarke sighs. “Ok.” She kisses Lexa’s cheek and slips out of the closet. Lexa hears her make a stop in the bathroom across the hall, hears the sink run, hears Clarke’s steps move away from her and to the stairs. 

“Fuck.” Lexa curses herself and presses her forehead against the closet door. The small space still smells of them and she opens the door to air it out and escape herself. She slinks into the bathroom with a ball of dirty towels in her arms. Dumping the towels in the hamper, Lexa turns to face herself in the mirror. She looks like shit. 

Her shirt is buttoned incorrectly, her hair is wild and her lips are red and swollen. She pulls the collar of her shirt down to spot the blooming bruise on her collarbone. She touches it with her fingertips and imagines Clarke’s mouth is there again. She catches herself off guard with a laugh when she looks down to her crotch. Her pants look even worse for wear in the light. 

“Shit.”

Lexa searches the bathroom for something to help her current predicament. She’s about ready to just climb into the shower fully clothed and claim drunkenness when she spots the pool out back through the bathroom window.  _ Of course. _

***

Clarke’s legs shake as she descends the stairs. She can’t tell if it was from being thoroughly fucked by Lexa or her nerves. She can’t believe they haven’t been caught yet. Most of the time she wishes they had been. Then she could end this ridiculous charade with Finn and finally stop hurting Lexa. As much as Lexa would deny any feelings are involved, Clarke knows better. She knows because she feels it too. 

“Clarke!” Bellamy calls out. “Where’ve you been?” 

Clarke holds her stomach and points upstairs while frowning exaggeratedly. “Bad nachos.”

“Oh gross.” Finn says as he sidles up to Bellamy, a beer in each hand. “Did I eat the nachos?”

“No.” Clarke answers dryly and closes the gap between them, grabbing one of the beers from Finn and guzzling it down, swishing some in her mouth to cover the thick taste of Lexa on her tongue. 

“Hey.” Finn whines. “That was mine.” 

“You have two.” Clarke points out. 

“Had.” Finn grumbles and moves to retrieve another. 

“Jesus.” Bellamy says under his breath. “Trouble in paradise?” 

“Something like that.” Clarke answers and moves with Bellamy into the kitchen where the majority of the party has ended up. 

“Clarke!” A chorus calls out when she follows Bell through the entry. 

Clarke lifts her beer in mock salute and downs the rest. Finn approaches with two beers again and this time offers Clarke his second with a quick peck. Clarke wishes she could wipe the kiss from her lips but instead licks them clean. Covering the kiss with a beer and Lexa mix. 

“Where were you?” Raven asks from her seat on the counter. Octavia turns questioning eyes on Clarke as well. 

Finn wraps his arm around Clarke’s waist and tips his head towards the living room and stairs leading to the second floor. “Clarke was blowing up the bathroom upstairs. Bad nachos.”

“Jesus Finn.” Clarke whines and blushes. 

“You okay, babe?” Octavia asks. 

“Yeah. I feel much better.” Clarke mutters and pointedly looks at Finn. “Thanks for caring though.” 

“Hey I care!” Finn throws up his hands in mock surrender.

“Nachos?” Raven asks. “When did you have nachos?” 

Clarke swallows around the sudden rock in her throat as all eyes turn to her. Even Anya stops mid conversation in the corner to turn her gaze on Clarke. 

“Earlier.” Clarke offers up meekly. 

“We were together all day.” Raven says, eyebrow quirked. 

“Anyone seen Lexa?” Anya says, her gaze locked hard on Clarke.

“Yeah.” Bellamy starts, his eyes squinting in thought. “She disappeared on us too.”

All eyes turn back to Clarke and she feels her gut drop to her ass.  _ Fuck.  _ “Don’t look at me. I hardly know her.” 

A loud squeal and splash from outside tears everyone’s gazes from Clarke and out the sliding glass doors that lead from the kitchen to the back yard. A fully clothed and sopping Lexa emerges from the pool and waves to everyone in the kitchen. She shrugs and points back to the pool. 

“Pool party anyone?”

Everyone in the kitchen cheers and runs for the sliding doors. Everyone but Clarke who watches on in disbelief as the pool quickly fills with fully clothed bodies. She catches Lexa’s gaze and holds it as Lexa falls backwards into the pool and under the churning water. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
